Colors
by Magister of Discord
Summary: "Your fates have already been decided from the start... and they will never change..." Contains Shoujo-ai/Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

"Took you long enough..." *munch* "...to get here..." *munch* "...thought you got scared..." *munch* "...to show your lazy chicken-ass." *gulp* "...eh, Sayaka?" The frantic lancer finished her favorite snack in four gigantic bites. One of her fangs showed as she flashed her feral grin to greet her blue haired companion who indignantly crossed her arms in response. She was idly leaning on her spear while she was waiting for the other girl to arrive.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait that long. She was beginning to run out of snacks. _God forbid_, she almost shuddered at the thought.

"…As if I'd back down!" The shorter girl brandished her soul gem and transformed after a few seconds, "I'm an ally of justice!" she swung her sword in front, earning an unsatisfied grunt from the other girl. "...and stop eating before we go on a hunt! You'll get fat and slow us down!" The bubbly swordsman chuckled at the priceless look on her companion.

"Huah! Who're you calling fat? C'mere so that I can skewer your brain!" The insulted Magi ferociously uprooted her spear and lunged at the other girl who was trying to hold her laughter while defending herself.

The other girl never changed but the blue haired swordswoman still liked her because of it.

Red, Yellow and Blue by Magister of Discord

Miki Sayaka barely had time to block the offending weapon before it would've gone through her head. Her laughter escalated at the thought of the other woman's thighs getting bigger because of her gluttony.

"Temper, temper. You never change, Kyouko— "The brave schoolgirl found herself cornered in an instant."Hey! That was a damn joke!" The red-haired girl smirked after binding the swordswoman with her segmented spear.

"Nu-uh... that wasn't funny you know!" Her eyes dangerously glinted as she approached the squirming warrior who was trying to break free from her captivity. "I'll show you what a joke is!" she chuckled darkly as she raised both her hands like a mad pervert.

Sweat began to break at her face. "Ah— you wouldn't d-dare!" Sayaka had to break from her binds and fast! "I mean it—Stop! Kyou—"

Sayaka's shriek was so loud it could've awakened the slumbering neighborhood from a thousand blocks away.

_- Puella Magi Madoka_ _Magica -_

"I'm sorry, alright?" Sakura Kyouko was nursing a huge bump on her head and was sprawled on the ground, her world was spinning. Apparently the other girl didn't take her _joke_ well. "You didn't have to hit me that hard! Were you trying to kill me? Sheesh!" The other girl simply crossed her arms and huffed indignantly.

"The _next_ time you take my underwear off— I swear to all things holy your father preached before — I'll definitely kill you!" Her eyes narrowed as they met her companion's amused face.

"C'mon! That was just pay back for calling me fat!" She glared at the blue haired girl.

"But you went too far that time!" Sayaka shot back while shaking her right fist.

"Puh-lease, as if you didn't enjoy it." The taller girl rolled her eyes but did not miss the blush that erupted from her companion's face.

"Wha— don't make me hurt you again..." If only her face wasn't so flushed then she would've convinced at least herself that she was threatening someone.

"Hah! As if you can take me down!" Kyouko sprang to her feet and waved her spear in front of her companion.

"Argh! Wanna bet on it?" Gripping her sword harder, the blue haired girl went on the offensive this time.

_- Puella Magi Madoka_ _Magica -_

*Huff* "You..." *Huff* "...done..." *Huff* "yet?" Sometimes, the red haired girl had to wonder which of them was supposed to be the hot-head. She was barely standing and was using her spear to support her weight. She actually looked worse than wear but had no serious wounds save for some light gashes across her entire body.

Her sparring partner had the similar look. *Huff* "I..." *Huff* "...can't believe..." *Huff* "...you!" Sometimes, she too had to wonder why she was hanging around someone she hated so much. It was totally unbelievable that she was even friends with someone like the eternally hungry girl in front of her. She was half-kneeling on the ground and using her sword also as support. "We've wasted our magic fighting one another when we could've defeated some powerful witch by now!"

"Heh. You started it." Kyouko powered down and slumped on the ground again next to her companion but wore that same wild grin she was famous for.

Thankfully, her companion did the same thing and seated herself properly since she was wearing her school uniform. Sayaka had to roll her eyes before she rested her head comfortably on the crook of the taller girl's shoulder. The other Magi shuddered but did not move away.

"Remind me why we always fight?" Kyouko breathed deeply before she tried to answer but stopped herself from enraging the other girl with one of her witty retorts.

"Honestly? I don't know. Must be 'coz we're friends…?" Sayaka had to raise her eyebrow at the unexpected response. _Yeah right, _she almost replied automatically but wouldn't risk the comfortable position she was in. This was a nice change after all. Normally, they had to beat each other to a pulp before stopping.

"Ne, Kyouko... can I ask you something?" She raised her head and looked directly at the other girl who was playing with a blade of grass while munching on an apple which she magically produced out of nowhere.

The other girl swallowed her snack and looked at her friend with expectant eyes.

_- Puella Magi Madoka_ _Magica –_

Sayaka collapsed on her bed and screamed as loud as she could into her pillow. To say that she was frustrated was a major understatement. The moment was finally perfect! She was all but ready to—

'Argh! That girl seriously has bad timing!' Though she didn't admit it, she looked up to Tomoe Mami because she was the one who showed her the ropes when she was still starting as a Puella Magi. The busty blonde was kind enough to act as her mentor during their witch hunts. She even gave her countless tips every time they would explore the dangerous witch labyrinths.

In short, she was being a good senior to the aspiring swordswoman when it comes to being a great Puella Magi but when it comes to other things—

'Argh! Stupid Mami-san!' She rolled around her bed before settling to face the ceiling. How was she supposed to let the other girl know how she felt when they are always interrupted?

Miki Sayaka is affectionately known as the Symbol of Justice. Being the valiant heroine who would place others before herself, she had a fair share of pain; both physically and emotionally.

Her only redeeming quality is her flair for hiding how she really feels until she could not hold it in, which often results in disastrous results. Her mask was so impenetrable; she could easily defeat Homura and her perfect poker face, as coined by one familiar red-head.

Then again, her only weakness could've been her inability to contain her dam of emotions. Last time she did, we all knew what happened to her and her Soul Gem. Kyouko could certainly attest to that.

But believe it or not, she was finally over her first love after accepting her best friend's feelings that matched hers in intensity, if not more. And now, though her pride would never admit it openly, she was falling for the brash glutton who never failed to make her angry every time they had to cross paths.

'You never learn, eh Sayaka?' She had to chuckle grimly as hot and angry tears streamed down her cheeks.

_- Puella Magi Madoka_ _Magica -_

"Damn! Wish I had met you sooner!" Kyouko eagerly held her plate as another slice of cake was placed on it, courtesy of the smiling blonde who invited her over for some afternoon tea. "Can I have some more?" she said as she finished eating it in record time.

The gentle gunslinger smiled at the way her guest had devoured the latest piece that she had served. She picked up a napkin and wiped at the other girl's messy cheek and giggled at the blush that she had caused. "You know, you'll get fat if you keep eating like that."

'Not this again.' Kyouko pouted before her lips formed a frown. "Why does everyone keep on saying that?"

The blonde lightly chuckled at the cute expression. "That's because we care about you, silly." She lifted the teapot to pour the soothing beverage for her friend before doing the same to her own cup. "Would you like another slice then?"

Another energetic nod was the only response of the spear-wielding girl. The blonde couldn't stop herself from giggling at the irresistible look of her friend.

The blonde hostess was a girl with a huge heart, though not as huge as her you-know-what, which enabled her to easily befriend anyone. She was such a pure and sweet girl with an easy smile and a wonderful personality to match.

She was a senior compared to the others in terms of age and experience when it comes to being a Puella Magi. After all, she had been hunting witches for a long time now and she enjoyed guiding the newbies as well. Her only strength was also her only weakness; she was simply too kind.

In short, she was the ideal girl everyone dreamed of. She was _perfect. _Guess what perfection needs. Opposites attract right? Hence, this is why she was currently sitting in her living room with the only person who was nearly as _perfect_ as her, only it was the complete opposite.

You would ask, why not Madoka, wasn't she the most unfortunate of them all? The blonde would simply say two words and everyone would shut up and mind their own business: Akemi Homura.

Still, it was hard to believe but she was physically attracted to someone, like the fervent eater sitting opposite her, who wore such a contented smile as she patted her stomach.

Tomoe Mami simply smiled as her mind formulated a plot to make this wild girl fall in love with her.

_- Puella Magi Madoka_ _Magica –_

"Ah! Thank you for the meal!" Kyouko managed to bow as a sign of gratitude towards her kind friend. She recently finished eating dinner as well and stood to retreat back to her humble abode. "I look forward to more in the future, ne?" Her fang appeared again as she grinned at the blonde.

Her host bowed in return and smiled at her. "Of course, please continue to look forward to it." The red haired Magi could only widen her grin as she heard those heavenly words from the other.

Sakura Kyouko is best described as someone who doesn't give a damn about anyone else as long as her stomach is filled with glorious food. Her past led her to worship food in a way that she would threaten to kill someone who would even waste a crumb. Yes, she was that serious about food.

As a Puella Magi, she is fearless and impulsive most of the time. Her spear can annihilate witches and their familiars without breaking a sweat. Then again, her lust for battle is only overwhelmed by her lust for food. You could easily consider that as her only weakness.

So what makes her so special? Nothing makes her special, because she isn't special in any way. That's the simplest answer. She was only special to those who viewed her differently.

Again, since she was indifferent, she wouldn't dwell on what other people say about her. She would brush those comments as if they were dust that settled on her shoulders. She only cared about food and nothing else.

But that doesn't mean that she is incapable of feeling other things, except hunger, whenever she would meditate inside the ruined sanctuary she had inherited. She was a strong girl with a principle in life that no one would understand. She emulated those same beliefs from her father, whom she idolized when she was younger, but ended up being misunderstood by everyone.

She kicked an empty can that was in her way as she frowned upon herself in disgust. She wasn't supposed to rely on anyone. It was certainly against her upbringing. She neared her ruined home to rest for the night.

Though too stubborn to admit it, she secretly liked being taken cared of but tortured herself because of it once she was alone.

Maybe, tomorrow would turn out differently, she hoped as she closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to come and get her again.

_Puella Magi Madoka_ _Magica -_

A/N: Figured that I should try writing a PMMM fic while I try to rewrite my other fic/s in the making. Triangles are fun to write, ne?

Magister of Discord out!


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop moping you dunderhead. What's gotten into you?" Kyouko started poking her friend's cheek just for the fun of it.

The blue haired girl swatted her hand away. "Go away Kyouko... I'm not in the mood to see you right now..."

"Awww— Take that stick off your butt for once!" The red head dodged a random object being thrown by the irritated girl.

"Seriously, leave me alone Kyouko!" The blue haired girl tried to restrain herself from killing the idiot who was disturbing her and Madoka's lunch.

"C'mon! I just want to mess with you!" The pink haired girl sighed as she attempted to enjoy her lunch in peace.

"The hell? Grow up already!" Madoka was playing with her lunch when her ears complained at the racket the two rivals were creating."—And go bug someone else!" Her blue haired best friend kept shouting empty threats at the oblivious girl.

"Wha—Fine! I'll hang out with Mami-san then!" Finally, Kyouko spun on her heel and walked away. "Damn you Sayaka!" She added as she got to the door leading inside the school building.

"Right back at you!" Sayaka clenched her fist and turned away to face her lunch buddy once again.

"Boo, your no fun..." The red head hollered as she opened the door. Madoka offered a sympathetic smile at her best friend. Sayaka spun around again.

"You— just die already!" Kyouko merely stuck out her tongue at the duo.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" The blue haired girl almost ran towards the offending Puella Magi but was stopped by her best friend's hand on her shoulder. Kyouko mercifully left them to enjoy their remaining lunch period.

'Finally, some peace and quiet...' Madoka cheerfully ate her lunch while her friend casually leaned onto her shoulder and sighed heavily. The rooftop was empty as always; except for the two of them, who always went there during lunch with the hopes of escaping from the chaotic school that they were in.

"Are you sure you won't go—" A large book painfully sent Kyouko crashing down the stairs before she could open fully the door leading to the rooftop. Madoka's eyes widened while Sayaka grinned in triumph.

Red, Yellow and Blue II by Magister of Discord

The journey back home was the same routine every day. The three of them would walk the same road each day. "Are you okay? You're really out of it today, Sayaka."

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine. Just thinking." Sayaka sheepishly stared at her pink haired friend.

"Penny for your thoughts then?" Hitomi, their mutual friend and the blue haired girl's one-time rival, joined their conversation.

"Well, it's really nothing—" The blue haired insisted.

"Is it a _guy_?" The green haired student smiled at the reaction she got from her _best_ friend.

Sayaka waved her arms in defence and shook her head vehemently. "Wha— How— No! Why would you say that?"

"Hee-hee. You've got that dreamy look on your face again..." Hitomi pointed out while the pink haired girl simply squealed. "Kyaaaa! Sayaka's in-love!"

"Wha— Madoka! Not you too!" A huge sweatdrop formed on her head.

"Oi, is it someone I know?" Hitomi clasped both of her hands together and stared intently at her blue haired friend.

Sayaka crumpled under the sudden pressure. "Huh? I do-doubt that you've met Kyo— that person."

"Really? How 'bout you Madoka? Aren't you curious about this _guy_who took our beloved Sayaka's heart?"

Madoka got flustered at the sudden question. "Ehhhh? I— If it's something private—" The blue haired girl freed herself from Hitomi's grasp and went to the pink haired's side.

Sayaka interjected then wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Of course not! Madoka is still my wife right?" She winked for good measure.

"Ehhhhh? I- I- Aaahhh! Sayaka!" Laughter filled the streets. Some things really never change.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

"That idiot doesn't even know how to have fun—" The lancer had a habit of kicking small things that were in her way. "Seriously she even could really be sadistic at times!" Kyouko rubbed the bump on her forehead to soothe the dull pain she felt. "Argh! Why am I even thinking of her? Stupid girl!"

The irritated girl soon found herself knocking at a very familiar door. Seconds later, blonde hair came into sight as the door was partially opened to reveal her gracious host.

"Kyouko? You're early. I thought you were coming for dinner— is something wrong?" The senior Magi did had a surprised look on her face but was easily masked behind her smile.

"Hmmm? Uh no... Just had another fight with Sayaka... tis all." Kyouko grumbled as she stopped rubbing her sore forehead to properly greet the other girl.

"Some things really never change." Mami was clearly amused. She greatly opened the door to let her friend inside. "Would you like to come in though? I'm quite lonely myself..."

"Sorry for the intrusion." Kyouko sighed in mock respect. "Thanks for having me." She gave a quick bow while her lips twitched into a soft smile.

The blonde giggled at her before closing the door. "You don't need to be so formal with me all of a sudden. It's highly unlike you."

Kyouko simply waved off the other girl. "Nah, you just must be rubbing off me... I mean, we hang out most of the time so that sort of thing happens right?" She was thankful that her stomach chose to complain, it was certainly a big help to divert the conversation to a more comfortable and familiar topic. "Anyway, you still have some of those awesome cakes?"

"Ah. Of course, please make yourself at home. Let me make some tea as well." Mami retreated to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for her guest.

The red head happily skipped towards the living room and settled for one of the couches, instantly making herself comfortable. "Yeah! You're really the best!"

"I try..." Mami reappeared with Kyouko's favorite snack.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

'Sayaka? Come out here you idiot!' Kyouko's voice rang in the blue haired girl's subconscious and even tore her from her dream.

'Who're you calling an idiot? You're the one who has gone mental!" Sayaka glanced at her bedroom clock. "Seriously, at this time? Who takes a walk at this ungodly hour?'

Kyouko bit her lip. 'Whoa, whoa, chill! I just want to drop by.'

'And what could be your motive for stopping here?' Sayaka was really annoyed at having her sleep disturbed for something trivial.

'Wha— Nothing! I just want to see you!' Kyouko held her trademark grin although it wouldn't be seen by the other girl from inside her house.

'Ah. Really mature Kyouko! You could've just waited tomorrow!' She pulled her covers over her head and adjusted her sleeping position.

The streetlamp lighted the red haired Puella Magi's mischievous face. 'Geez, I- I couldn't bear not seeing you!'

'—really? You really mean that?' Sayaka had half a mind to get out of her bed after hearing those unbelievable words from the other girl.

Kyouko snorted at the naivety of the other girl. 'Hah! What's gotten into you? Have you finally found your brain?'

The blue haired girl changed her mind. 'Now who's the one acting like a kid? Did you seriously come here just to insult me? Go home before I kill you...' She closed her eyes and blocked all the noise coming from the girl who was outside.

'Hey! Hey! Goddamn it Sayaka! I was just kidding!' Kyouko gritted her teeth when she felt the other girl go back to sleep again.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

_'Who're you kidding Sayaka? That was your goddamn chance!' A cute devil-like creature bearing a sword who resembled her face appeared on the swordswoman's left shoulder._

_'Ah... Where'd you come from?' Sayaka shook her head. She must be going crazy right now._

_'Well, if you would've stopped and be honest for once...' Another cuter angel-like creature with a similar look had another sword and appeared on her left shoulder._

_'Wa-Wait! How'd you two even existed?'_

_'Come on Sayaka! We're your conscience! We'll always be a part of you...' The two adorable creatures quipped at the same time. Sayaka shuddered._

_'That was what I was afraid of...' Sayaka sweatdropped._

_'Haha! As if you could get rid of us that easily!' The devil puffed her chest with pride._

_'Honestly Sayaka, why didn't you let her in?' The angel tilted her head._

_'I didn't want her to see me right now...' Sayaka pouted involuntarily._

_'You don't want her to worry about you, right?' Her good side floated in front of her._

_'That's partly correct...' The blue haired girl nodded in agreement._

_'And the other reason is you won't be able to control yourself if she's around...' The angel continued._

_'Yup! For once I agree with you!' The devil also floated beside the angel._

_'The hell? Where'd you even get the idea?' Sayaka was shocked at her consciences' perception._

_'Kyouko and Miki sitting on a tree—' both of her 'conscience' began singing._

_'Stop! Leave me alone!' She waved her fist threateningly at the two figments of her imagination._

_'K-I-S-S—' the heavenly entity sang louder._

_'Damn it! I'm warning you!' She shouted in her mind._

_'I-N-G!' Her counterpart from hell also raised her voice._

_Sayaka's shoulders were slumped in defeat. 'I give up...'_

_'One more time!' The devil cheered energetically. 'Yeah!' her divine counterpart eagerly agreed with her._

_'Someone please kill me now...'_

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

"Who is it?" Mami answered out of habit although the knocking sound did not come from the main door. She got out of bed, pulled back the curtains and slid her huge bedroom door open, shocked to reveal her frequent visitor leaning outside. "Kyouko? It's late— what are you doing here?"

Kyouko shrugged and casually said,"That stupid girl won't let me in her house so I thought— Mami?" She slightly felt guilty for waking her friend in the middle of the night.

The blonde yawned. "It's alright. Come on in, I'll be your Sayaka tonight." Mami tried to blink her sleepiness away.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Mami shook her head. Kyouko eyed her warily. "Your acting weird..." she added as she closed the door and shut the curtains as well.

"Who isn't? Come, let's go to bed..." The blonde easily disarmed her with another smile and led her to lie on her bed.

"Um, s-sure..." The red haired Magi caught herself staring at her senior.

...thirty seconds later:

"Mami-san...?" Kyouko blinked as if unsure what placed her in a trance.

"Yes...?" Her senior's eyes were clearly amused with the expression on the glutton's face.

Still unsure why she suddenly found the blonde letting down her hair appealing, Kyouko tried to think of something nice to say. "Uh, thank you... I think."

"The pleasure's all mine..." Mami patted the spot next to her bed for the other girl.

The lancer suddenly found that she was unable to create coherent words at the confusing feelings she was experiencing at the moment. Like someone who got hypnotized, Kyouko obeyed the other girl and climbed on the blonde's bed, inserting herself under the blanket and was shocked at the warmth she felt coming from her friend. "Uh, Mami?"

"Shhh... Why don't you get some rest...?" Mami wrapped her arm around the other girl's midriff at the moment the younger Puella Magi settled on her bed.

""O-okay..." Kyouko blushed at the unfamiliar contact but did not make any attempts to resist.

"Sweet dreams..." Mami adjusted her position and ended up pressing her torso tighter against her friend's back, who didn't seem to care.

"Ye-yeah... G'nite..." Kyouko still couldn't sleep that night. She was torn between wanting to feel the warmth of another person plaguing her mind or simply enjoying the warmth that she was experiencing right now before the darkness claims her from within.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

'Hey, where's Sayaka?' Kaname Madoka almost stumbled while walking as she wildly searched around for the source of that familiar voice.

'I haven't seen her since yesterday...' She was sure that the red haired eater was surely around.

'How come you don't know? You're her best friend!' Madoka cringed at that tone coming from the other girl.

'I'm sorry, Kyouko-san... She's not feeling well...' She found her target sitting at the rooftop of their main school building.

'That's too bad! I mean— I'm going to check on her!' Madoka blinked, unsure of what to reply.

'Huh? Will you do that for me?' Kyouko's haughty laughter sent chills down her spine.

'Eh? What're you getting at?' The pink haired girl was too flustered to reply.

'No-nothing! I just have a feeling that Sayaka wants to see you right now...' Thankfully, Kyouko decided to leave her alone after she felt her other friend's hand on her shoulder.

"Madoka? Are you okay? You've been staring at the rooftop for the past ten minutes... If we don't go now, we'll be late for class. " Madoka smiled at her green haired friend.

"Hi-hitomi! Everything's fine! Let's go now..." Her friend shook her head and went on ahead to attend their first period.

'Talk to you later Kyouko-san...' Madoka sighed when she heard the first bell rung.

'Yeah, yeah... Whatever...' Although she couldn't see her, the pink haired girl smiled at Kyouko's sudden interest in their mutual friend's well-being and disappeared as well inside her classroom, a black haired girl wearing her glasses stalked her with interest.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

"Speak of the devil..." Sakura Kyouko found herself staring at her blue haired companion like she was staring into the eyes of a hungry lioness.

"Hey...What's up?—Whoa! What happened to you? No offense but you look like a zombie!" A pillow went flying and almost sent her falling backwards.

"Shut up Kyouko—" The blue haired girl partly hid her face using her blanket but maintained her intense glare.

"Take it easy—Sheesh!" Kyouko picked up the fallen pillow and threw it at the other girl's lap. Sayaka gripped her blanket harder.

"Get out of my room!" The intruder merely laughed in the face of danger and strode towards the sick girl. Sayaka shouted empty threats at her, her voice gaining volume for each step the taller Puella made towards her. Grinning, Kyouko tried to pull at the offending blanket who was covering the girl she _liked_— to annoy that is.

"Awww... Come on now... you big softie..." Sayaka retreated deeper into her bed and fully hid under her blanket, hoping the other girl would leave her.

The blanket was finally yanked from the blue haired girl. Her would-be-murder-victim sent it flying across the other side of the room. Sayaka could only stare at her visitor in pure unadulterated rage. "How'd you get inside my house in the first place?"

Kyouko tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I just said that I'm your friend and your mom just let me in." Her fang appeared as she grinned at the girl sitting on her bed.

"A _friend,_ huh?" Sayaka's anger disappeared for a second—

"Sayaka? You were saying something?"

—and exploded after a second. "N-no!"

Kyouko's mood shifted as she also sat at the edge of the swordswoman's bed, their knees were almost touching. "Seriously, when will you start taking care of yourself? You got only one life you know..."

"I know that— that's kind of hard to believe that you of all people would say that." Sayaka gulped as she felt her chest tighten and her pulse skyrocket at the warmth the other girl was radiating.

"What's that suppose ta mean? You want to get hurt some more?" It was Sayaka's turn to laugh at her friend's empty threat.

"Geez—" This time, she was clutching her pillow to her chest. "You're supposed to take care of me, idiot." She used said object to hide her face once again as her face went red. "Since you've bothered to come here..."

Kyouko gawked at the blue haired Puella Magi. "A-and why would I do that?"

Sayaka looked to the other side, her face burning in shame. "...because I said so..." she managed to mumble. Kyouko snorted.

"Fine. But you owe me big time." Her fang dangerously glinted in the sunlight as she brought their foreheads together.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

"Kyouko!" Mami smiled as she opened the door to greet her frequent guest. "You're a bit early as always. How is Sayaka?"

"Eh, she's fine now. After all, that girl has incredible regenerative powers." Kyouko wore her trademark grin and greeted the blonde with the apple that she was holding. "She should be back on her feet by tomorrow..."

"I see. That's wonderful then." Mami gratefully accepted the offered apple and gestured at her visitor to come inside. "Come in please. Make yourself at home like usual..."

"You don't need to tell me that each time..." Kyouko toyed with her bangs before stuffing her hands inside her jacket. "Sorry for intruding as always..."

"I don't mind at all. You're pretty special to me..." Mami closed the door and looked at her guest. "...don't forget that."

"Right..." The fervent eater blushed as she scratched her cheek in embarrassment and directed her gaze towards the kitchen. "What're you cooking this time?"

"It's a surprise..." Mami's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"You cheat!" The blond hostess chuckled at the pout forming on her companion's face.

"Now, now, where are your manners Kyouko?" The other girl grunted in response.

"Whatever..." Mami's smile suddenly gave an eerie atmosphere. Kyouko gulped and behaved herself. "Fine! Alright. Alright. I'll be patient. Sheesh..." Mami responded with a giggle. "After all, good things come to those who wait." she heard the other girl grumble. The blonde then nodded at her and went back to cooking.

Kyouko shook her head at the strange turn of events and followed her senior to the kitchen. It smelled heavenly to the hungry-as-always Puella Magi.

The blonde musketeer stirred at her pot before raising the ladle towards her friend. "Ne, Kyouko? Could you taste this for me?"

"Sure! As long as it's food, I'm forever game!" Kyouko suddenly gave off the impression of an enthusiastic puppy.

"Yes, I know that you certainly are." She playfully moved the ladle away from her friend before the latter could put it in her mouth. Kyouko scowled at her. "...but you have to close your eyes first..."

The red haired girl's eyes widened, "Fine..." then they closed as she prepared to taste the wonderful dish that her friend had concocted—

The room grew silent. Kyouko felt her friend move as she expected to taste the dish that her friend was preparing.

—Only to feel something soft and wet press against her lips. She quickly pulled back out of reflex; her eyes went round like dinner plates. The world stopped as the shock finally registered in her brain. She tried to protest but was stopped when a hand on her neck pulled her closer to the other girl.

Kyouko accidentally tasted something better than food that day.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

A/N: I still believe that Kyouko got seduced to the other side with cakes in the anime series. LoL!

Magister of Discord out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight bled through the light bedroom curtains of the blonde Puella, who was still in dreamland with a smile visible on her pretty face.

An hour later, a half-asleep Tomoe Mami, rolled over to the other side of her bed. Wait, she wasn't supposed to be able to do that since she was supposed to be sharing it with someone. Her eyes snapped open, her sleep fully gone at the discovery that she was alone… again.

She sighed and hugged her nearest pillow, getting slightly depressed. "Kyouko... why?"

Red, Yellow and Blue III by Magister of Discord

Hunting witches always gave her an empty feeling. She just didn't enjoy it like a certain redhead did but she had to do her part or else...

"Mami-san, are you okay?" Her junior, the pink haired wonder Kaname Madoka, innocently tugged at her sleeve. "You seem distracted..."

The blonde musketeer shook her head and offered a gentle smile. "I'm alright. Thank you for worrying about me."

The younger girl flushed for no reason and they continued their journey towards the center of the witch's barrier, the blonde Puella was in front to protect her friend just in case some stray familiars appeared. "Ne, could I ask you something Madoka-chan?"

"What is it Mami-san?" The blonde paused in her step but did not turn around to face her companion.

"What do you think of Kyouko?" The pink haired was caught off-guard by the seemingly random question that was thrown at her.

"Eh? I- I think that sometimes she's a b-bit s-scary but she is always alone... kind of like Homura-chan and she loves to eat..." The blonde nodded in understanding. "Why did you ask, Mami-san?"

"Ah. Just curious, I guess." The pink haired girl mumbled an 'okay' before she thought about what she would ask her mentor in return.

"Um... were you good friends with Kyouko-san?" Mami's face softened with a warm smile as she turned around and faced her friend.

"Yes, we are indeed good friends." _and possibly more_, she almost added but was stopped by the slight ache in her chest. She still remembered what the other girl did to her that morning.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

Near the center of the witch's barrier, strawberry shortcakes erupted from the ground. The familiars were running up and down the layers while the witch itself was nowhere to be found. Most of them dropped from the cake to attack the two school girls who wandered into their territory.

Radiant golden light surrounded Mami as she transformed into her Puella battle form. She constructed a barrier around her younger friend before engaging the enemy.

She curtsied in front of the familiars; several rifles appeared from under her skirt. With a speed that could only be bested by the lancer, she picked up two weapons at a time and fired their single bullet at the enemy. Once the rifles were empty, she would discard them, inserting a swift kick at the familiars who got too close, before picking up two new rifles to repeat the cycle.

Madoka could only stare in awe at her senior who finished the fight in less than ten minutes and thought of how cool the blonde was. Her mentor gestured for her to hold her hand, which she accepted, before they moved closer towards the center of the barrier.

The room that they were in had all sorts of desserts in gigantic proportions. The blonde Puella confidently strode towards the center while the younger girl was tasked to hide behind a huge donut. Mami faced off with the witch sitting on one of the exaggeratedly tall dining chairs, who fell when the chair's legs were cut off by the blonde girl.

The cute dessert witch, a tiny pink creature by the name of Charlotte, stared at the Puella Magi with apathy even though it was sent flying to the other side due to getting whacked by Mami's rifle. Its expression stayed the same while it was also getting filled with bullet holes.

Another shot to its head paralyzed the witch before it was raised towards the heavens with the golden ribbons that were from Mami's powers.

The senior Puella Magi pointed her last rifle at the cute dessert witch. With all the calmness she could muster, she whispered her finishing move while her weapon transformed into a huge futuristic cannon to fire a single concentrated beam.

"Tiro Finale!" Charlotte got hit dead on in the center. The pink haired girl cheered from the sidelines at her senior's victory.

Madoka's joy was gone the instant the dessert witch vomited its second and more powerful form. The resurrected dessert witch who resembled a giant sushi, Charlotte II, had a goofy look as it quickly sprang in front of the stunned Puella Magi and opened its jaws before the blonde girl could react.

Mami's life flashed before her eyes.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

It was over by the time she blinked. She reached for her neck, feeling desperately if her head was still part of her body. She couldn't believe it.

No, she did not feel any pain. No, she most certainly did not die. She wasn't supposed to be alive but she was.

The blonde musketeer blinked at the realization. She vaguely remembered her vision being obscured by red before what she thought was inevitable, happened.

"Geez... You certainly intended to leave me after everything ye have done?" The sushi-like witch was skewered to the cake-wall by a huge spear.

The blonde blinked again. Her savior pinched one of her cheeks using one hand and discovered that the other girl was involuntarily shaking.

"Damn... If you'd be gone, who would bring me those sweet and wondrous cakes?" Charlotte II was flung mercilessly to the opposite side; its body still skewered by the offending spear that was controlled by Kyouko's other hand.

The blonde blinked once more. The red haired girl sighed and dropped her hold on the giant spear before she wrapped her arms around the slightly shaking girl in an act akin to giving comfort.

From the background, another magical girl clad in blue and white watched the display and found it utterly annoying. She slowly approached her best friend who was also shocked by the turn of events.

Sensing her approach, the red haired Puella paused to face the blue haired girl, who was placing a hand on Madoka's shoulder, and smirked at her. "Would you like to take it away, Sayaka?"

Sayaka rolled her eyes at the glutton. "Hmph. Fine! But remember, you owe me again Kyouko." The blue haired swordswoman dropped her hand from her friend's shoulder and positioned herself to finish the dangling witch. But before she could attack the giant sushi, a series of massive explosions destroyed Charlotte II from within.

Mami reflexively held onto her savior's waist, still trembling from her near-death experience. Meanwhile, Kyouko beamed at the one who ended the dessert witch's pathetic life while Sayaka frowned at the same girl for ruining her would-have-been heroic moment.

"I see that your late again." The newcomer wore her Puella outfit with a gray and purple motif. She frowned at the teasing redhead before approaching the area where the witch had fallen to retrieve the grief seed it dropped. Without saying a word, she tossed the grief seed towards Kyouko, who still had her arms around the senior Puella.

The red haired lancer caught its pointy tip with her teeth and used the grief seed to purify the blonde musketeer's Soul Gem, which was in the form of a hairpin. Once the cleansing was done, she had spit the grief seed on the floor and tightened her arms around the blonde who had finally calmed down.

Sayaka rolled her eyes again at the two while Homura regarded them with polite indifference. She only paid attention to one girl as always.

Madoka gave her blue haired friend a sympathetic smile before skipping over to the black haired Puella and wrapped her arms around the bespectacled quiet girl, who blushed and sputtered incoherent sounds at the shock of getting in contact with the one she swore to protect at all costs.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

"Have you ever regretted something in your life?" The blue haired girl sighed at her half-eaten lunch. She and her best friend were eating in peace on the school rooftop. It all started since the redhead didn't bother them anymore following the incident with their other friend a few weeks ago. Not that she would admit it but she dearly misses the brash glutton and her irritating antics.

"No… I guess. What made you ask that?" Kaname Madoka stopped eating to look at her friend. She made sure that her friend would look at her in the eye and tell her what's eating at her.

The blue haired girl looked to the side to avoid directly looking at her friend. "I- Just a random thought…" She quickly interjected that she was okay before her friend could chastise her.

Madoka set her lunchbox down and offered a comforting smile. "You know that you could always speak what's in your mind… I won't judge you. We're best friends after all."

"I just feel useless sometimes… I wasted my wish for someone who wouldn't care for me in the way that I've wanted and now, I'm wasting my time going after someone who wouldn't even see me as an equal…" Sayaka clenched her right fist till her knuckles turned white. "Sometimes I regret every decision I've made and hoped that the next time I wake up, everything would turn back to the way it was before we even met Mami-san and the others…" _especially Kyouko_, the blue girl sighed once more and felt a hand on top of her clenched one. "I just want to be happy for once you know…"

Madoka hugged her best friend. "You know, I always thought that I was the one who was useless and you and the others were so cool fighting the witches and protecting the innocent. Sometimes, I would also wonder what it would be like to make a contract with Kyuubey and find out what it feels to be a magical girl..." She rested her head on one strong shoulder. "…but I did not make that decision because I know that I do not have the potential and…I do not regret it but I just want to be—"

"You're not useless… Man, this conversation is getting out of hand." The blue haired Puella blinked some of the tears she didn't know she had. "I don't know what you'd do without me." She disentangled herself from the embrace and grinned at her shorter friend.

"Huh? I was supposed to be comforting you Sayaka!" Madoka pouted. "A-anyway, please remember that I'll be always here for you no matter what..."

"Coming from you— that sounded more like a love confession," The blue haired girl snickered. "…have you finally accepted the offer to be my wife?"

"Eh?" The pink-head furiously blushed in embarrassment. "Sayaka!"

"I'm just kidding." Sayaka laughed harder. At least she still could have fun with her best friend. She could push those negative thoughts away, if just for a minute and enjoy what she has right now.

Apparently, the universe loves to torture the swordswoman. Hours later and after classes had ended, her pink haired friend spotted two familiar figures walking side by side as they exited the school gates.

"Hey, isn't that—" She couldn't finish the sentence for her best friend ran in the opposite direction. Shocked for a few seconds, it didn't take long for her to chase after her blue haired friend. Plus, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that the other girl was crying as she took off. "Sayaka!"

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica –_

From a high cliff, a lone maiden was kneeling in front of a red sun. Her back was slouched as she fervently prayed without a care in the world. Dark tendrils sprouted from her back as her meditations deepened. Her stage was a wonderful monochromatic setting; a blatant contrast to the colorful world coming from outside.

Someone made a mistake coming into her barrier. It excited the virgin who continued to worship the bloody celestial body hanging in mid-air. She continued to pray harder, hoping that someone would finally end her madness.

"Stop it please… you're going to end up getting hurt—" The timid student could only stare at her friend who still had tears streaming down her face but was clearly smiling.

"Why do you care what happens to me? Nobody cared before! Did Kamijou-kun, did he care? What about Hitomi, did they give a damn when I planned on taking my life before?" Her shoulders wracked with her sobs but she held her sword proud, like a true Ally of Justice. "What about Mami-san? Did she even care that we weren't on speaking terms anymore— huh? What about Kyo—you, Madoka?" Sayaka gritted her teeth in frustration. "Damn it! Answer me!"

The smaller girl felt like crying for her friend but she chose to remain strong. She had decided that she will be Sayaka's support until the end because that's what friends are for. She attempted to move closer to wrap her arms around the weeping girl but a section of the witch's familiar spotted them.

Miki Sayaka still had the common sense to encase her friend in a protective barrier before blindly charging at the familiars in her grief/rage. She wildly swung her sword, cutting tendrils after tendrils, taking her anger at the snake-like creatures that sprouted from the kneeling figure near the edge of the cliff. A massive upward arc sent lots of those grotesque creatures back to oblivion.

Her friend sank to the ground, too shocked to even react at the morbid display that came from her best friend as tears flowed from down her cheeks. Madoka saw her companion momentarily conquer the horrifying familiars before the blue crusader got impaled by the dark fingers of death—

"SAYAKA!"

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica –_

Whenever the two of them would walk together, one would always lead the other— similar to a mentor-student relationship. They would casually hold hands but it always ended in one of them getting dragged by the other. They were really content with the way they were before. Then again, a lot of things had already happened. Nothing was ever the same.

"Kyouko…" The blonde tugged at one of her companion's sleeves to slow down her brisk pace.

"Hmmm?" The redhead whipped around, her hair almost hit the other in the face, and raised one of her eyebrows. A chocolate covered Pocky stick was dangling from her mouth.

"Thank you… for everything." Since her near-death experience, Tomoe Mami had been uncharacteristically _attached_ to the taller Puella. She still maintained her reserved demeanor but she would still cling to the other girl with every chance she would get.

"You're welcome… I think?" By this time, the lancer would give up trying to pry her friend off her arm. She'll just shrug and will pay no attention to the extra warmth. Usually, she would grumble about the display of affection but she knew better now. A lot has changed over the course of three weeks since they defeated Charlotte, including Mami and possibly herself.

The blonde Puella uncharacteristically sighed as she tightened her grip on the other girl. Her companion grunted in response and tried to wiggle out of her grasp. She knew who the other girl really _liked_. Her chest tightened painfully as she finally loosened her hold and had anticipated the other to pull away and continue walking in front.

She didn't expect Sakura Kyouko to fill the spaces between her fingers and pull her forward so that they could walk side by side.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica –_

An eerie sound brought Madoka out of her stupor. She couldn't believe what she _saw_. Her friend was laughing, although she was covered in blood, as she repeatedly pummeled the witch who was now helpless and without familiars.

Tears of blood ran down her cheeks as Miki Sayaka felt the blackest of anguish eat her from within. The witch beneath her was just like everyone else, and she hated them all. She continued to strike without mercy at the witch.

She was thrown backwards, her head slamming painfully into the wall, but she didn't care. She didn't feel anything.

"_She's_ right... Doing it this way doesn't hurt at all!" Sayaka cackled before charging her magic.

She used her powers to gain a huge momentum before impacting with Elsa Marie once more. The witch was crushed by the pressure of the magical attack and could only flail madly while her life-force was slowly drained. She laughed once more as the witch under her had become half-conscious.

Madoka almost wished that she would never see this side of her best friend again. Saying that she was scarred for life would now be the understatement of the century. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she forced herself not to throw up her lunch at the sight of her best friend mutilating the helpless creature.

With one final laugh, the blue Puella ended the miserable life of the self-righteous witch, Elsa Marie. The witch disappeared and left a grief seed but Sayaka did not pick it up. Instead, she faced her companion with a blank stare and an eerie smile.

"I feel way better now. Shall we head home?"

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

"We need to talk." Akemi Homura came out of the shadows like a character from some cheap horror movie.

"Ah, good to see you finally out of your friggin' apartment, Akemi-san." Her companion was sitting atop one of the cellular towers overlooking the whole town, eating like always. She stood to face the dark haired girl and opened her arms. "What, no hug for me?"

The bespectacled girl frowned for a split-second before reverting back to her poker face. "Kindly leave Kaname-san out of your little game. She must not be involved at all costs. I'd already warned you…"

"Ah— straight to the point as always..." Kyouko swallowed the snack that she was eating. "Well, screw you and that little pathetic excuse for a pink-head."

"Never insult her in front of me…" Homura's eyes narrowed as her voice dropped several degrees. "…and I also suggest that you stop toying with her best friend's feelings as well since it indirectly involves Kaname-san. It is vital that you must stop seeing Tomoe-san and end this madness before it spirals out of control."

Kyouko bared her teeth at the stoic Puella, her fangs shaking in rage. "What the hell are you talking about? Don't you dare talk to me like you know me!"

The black haired girl was unaffected by the outburst from the feral lancer. "I did not mean such offense. I am simply stating the facts. I simply do not want Kaname Madoka to get hurt."

"Damn. You're not my mother, so you don't have a say in what I do with my freakin' life." The red haired girl grabbed Homura's collar and lifted her using brute force.

"This conversation is futile as always. I cannot hope enough for when you would finally see reason for once." Homura sighed but her expression did not shift. "I will let you live your life the way you want it to but if worse comes to worse—"The red haired Puella merely scoffed at the threat and dropped the other girl with a grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll kick my butt." The glutton waved the bespectacled girl off. "What? You didn't get laid last night?" Homura did not give a reply; instead, she merely pulled out something that even the taller Puella would least expect.

Sakura Kyouko finally met the other girl's favorite weapon, face to face that is.

"Alright, alright… Tsk. Kill-joy…" The black haired girl gripped the handle tighter and already had half a mind to pull the trigger as well; she wouldn't, of course. She still needed every available _ally _to defeat Walpurgis Night without having the need for her precious Madoka to contract with the Incubator.

"I will protect you no matter what Madoka, I promise..." Homura whispered to the wind after the other magical girl was gone.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

A/N: Whew... this chapter was a challenge to write. Even I don't know what the pairings are! Sheesh! Blame PMMM for all the wonderful possibilities!

Magister of Discord out!


	4. Chapter 4

_There she was, hunting witches like always. Her rifles were emptied upon hordes of unfortunate familiars. Her bullets had pierced witches' existences flawlessly. Her Soul Gem, still a radiant gold in color, pulsated with each successful kill she made. She was invincible and she loved it._

_Before, she didn't like doing what was required of being a magical girl. She hated violence and killing, though it was necessary to save the innocent, and tried to find ways to sustain herself without the need to fight. Of course, this failed every time and she was forced to take arms all the time. She had a territory to hold, after all._

_Her willingness to fight suddenly tripled when she heard her pink haired friend's promise to fight by her side. Her heart swelled with joy at the thought of gaining someone to share her burden. She was always alone and she really needed the change._

_She took her companion's hand and led her to a safe place before transforming into her battle jacket. She placed a powerful barrier around the younger girl to keep her safe and turned around to finish what she had started._

_With renewed vigor, she plunged deep into the witch's territory and annihilated the pathetic familiars that were in her way. Admiring her handiwork with a smile, she proceeded to challenge the pink witch that was sitting on a very tall chair._

_Her opponent did not change its expression as she continued to assault her using her arsenal of single-fired weapons. The witch did not pay any attention to her as she fired her finishing move which worried her; the feeling of anxiety eating away at her confidence._

_Her companion's warning shout did not even reach her ears as she was shocked by the sight of huge fangs looming over her before everything became black. She only heard the sickening crunch but did not feel anything._

_She was dreaming again yet she couldn't wake up._

Red, Yellow and Blue IV by Magister of Discord

A visibly frightened blonde girl was about to roll over to the other side of her bed when she was stopped by a warm force. Another second later, something snaked around her waist and she was pulled closer to whoever was with her in bed. Her mind was still muddled with the nightmare she had, panicked at the thought of sleeping with a stranger.

She flailed her arms wildly in an attempt to break free of her captor's vice grip. She violently thrashed around and effectively threw the intruder out of bed. She sighed in relief when her victim landed on the hard floor with a familiar yelp. 'Wait a minute... I know that voice...'

"Goddamn it woman! What the hell is your problem?" Her visitor had messy flaming red hair and was glaring at her. Her nightshirt was partially open and from the current vantage point gave a nice view of her bare chest. Tomoe Mami blushed in embarrassment, both at what she was seeing and at her fatal mistake.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to kick you out of bed... I was scared, okay?" The figure on the floor grumbled as she stood. "It was dark and I thought that I was _alone _when I wasn't... I—" Her visitor brushed the dust of her shirt and climbed back to bed with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah... yeah... whatever... Let's just go back to bed... I still want to catch some z's 'kay?" The scowl turned into a frown as Mami instinctively buried herself in the other girl's chest. "...and relax will you? No one's goin' ta hurt you..." Her friend sighed before adjusting her position so that they were both comfortable. "I won't let them anyway..." Seconds later, the taller girl was asleep once more.

"Thank you..." Mami subconsciously whispered to the wind as she dreamt once more.

- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -

_Snap out of it! Goddamn it Sayaka! Wake up! The blue haired crusader didn't move a muscle but she saw herself unleashing attacks after attacks earlier at the red haired Puella Magi. What was she doing?_

_She remembered talking to her friend in the middle of an abandoned train station about her pathetic excuse for a love-life and the confession of murdering someone other than a witch/familiar. She faintly remembered all the hate and despair she felt before a single tear destroyed her Soul Gem, unleashing hell to her world._

_She was also vaguely aware of transforming to something that resembled a mermaid but the was the last conscious thought before everything became black._

_She could barely recall her friend's desperate pleas reach her semi-conscious state but she did not do anything, none that she was aware of anyway._

_Sucks to be alone, yea? Don't worry... I won't leave you... We'll be together..._

_Sayaka couldn't believe what she heard. The present object of her desire blatantly sputtered her promise of devotion as if it was the most casual thing in the world. She tried to drop her sword as the other Puella Magi approached her._

_The world stopped moving._

_But to her horror, she saw herself plunge her broadsword straight through the other girl's chest; creating a linear crack at her soul gem. She had hurt her most important person in the world. The other girl merely grunted and spit the blood that was collected in her mouth and grinned at her._

_Let's go... Together... Sayaka's tears gushed out of her witch eyes at the sight of her blood-covered friend because of her. She stayed frozen, her sword still buried in her friend's chest, unable to bear the sight before her. Her witch form dissolved, along with her weapon, and she was again in her school uniform._

_The red Puella held her Soul Gem and muttered a small prayer before offering it to the heavens, just in time for her blue haired friend to envelop her in the latter's arms._

_Sayaka hugged the dying girl tighter and smiled as their world exploded in a brilliant flash of red._

Miki Sayaka woke up sweating and breathing heavily in her bed. _What the hell was that dream about?_

- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -

"Ne, Kyo-Kyouko-san?" Kaname Madoka nervously approached the red haired Puella that was sitting on one of the higher tree branches and was taking a huge bite out of an apple. She fidgeted with the ribbon on her uniform and avoided eye contact with the taller girl. "C-can I ask you a f-favor?"

"Alright..." The taller girl threw the pit over her shoulders and eyed the student below with an annoyed expression. "What'd you want?"

The smaller girl swallowed the lump on her throat before she decided to speak. "Um,c-can you p-please talk t-to Sayaka-chan?" She was afraid the other girl would also eat her.

"...and why would I do that?" Lifting one of her eyebrows, she withdrew another apple from her pocket and munched on it thoughtfully before she accidentally bit her tongue. She swallowed before letting a string of curses. "...What's this about? You're the best friend and you're coming to me for help, of all people?"

The girl on the ground gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Kyouko-san... it's just that... um... Sayaka-chan's really acting strange and she's really scary..."

"'Course she is... she looks like a zombie all the time—" Kyouko let out a hearty laugh before discarding the apple core again. "I mean... we are, technically, no longer human..." The other girl frowned and chided her about littering on the school grounds. She just grinned at the pink haired girl just for the fun of it.

"No... That was not what I meant..." Madoka sighed before she stared at the other girl with a determined expression. This caught the attention of the taller girl.

Sakura Kyouko jumped from her high position and landed on the ground beside the shorter girl with ease before stuffing both of her hands inside her pockets. She retrieved another apple and offered it to the other girl. "Alright... what's your story?"

Kaname Madoka accepted the offered apple and began recounting her best friend's last fight with a witch.

- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -

"You seem distracted... Is everything alright?" Kyouko nodded idly as she sat on the couch with a piece of strawberry pocky dangling from her lips. She stifled a yawn and started stretching on the couch before patting the area next to her for her hostess. The senior Puella gave her a smile before she gracefully sat on the designated spot.

"Glad to see you back to your old self, Mami..." The blonde girl rested her head on her friend's shoulder and happily sighed when an arm was wrapped in return around her own shoulder. "At least I have one less thing to worry about..."

"What do you mean, Kyouko?" Tomoe Mami withdrew her head from its resting position to pout at her friend.

The taller girl laughed nervously. "Ah... you know— just... stuff. Nothing big tis all..." The other girl skeptically stared at her again.

Mami uncharacteristically pinched her friend's cheek. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Dammit! What was that for?" The other girl growled at her while rubbing her sore cheek.

Kyouko let out a string of curses but stopped when she saw the look on the other girl's face. She gulped.

The other girl was smiling at her but was surrounded by an ominous aura. The taller girl laughed nervously at her friend. "Nothing ever really gets past you, eh Mami?"

"Of course, I was your mentor back then... don't forget that, Kyouko..." The older girl went back to the kitchen to make some tea to calm both of their nerves. Kyouko was hiding something from her as always.

"I'm going out for a while. Be back later!" Mami frowned when she almost dropped the tray that she was holding when she came back to the living room. The other girl was already out the door by the time she had set the tray on the table. Frankly, she was expecting a kiss from the other girl but who was she kidding?

They were dancing around each other since the blonde Puella's near-death experience but nothing came out of it. They still couldn't even define the true nature of their relationship. For Kyouko, it could still be the old mentor-student relationship they had before...

True, the red haired girl cared a great deal about her but it wasn't the way she had wanted it. Kyouko had also brushed the blonde girl's stolen kiss about a month ago and took it as a friendly prank but Mami's take on it was the opposite.

She really liked the other girl in a not-so-friendly way and would do anything for her. If only her crush would look her way... Tomoe Mami unusually sighed again and decided to drink her tea in silence.

Her heart wished to have the courage to make the other girl hers, once and for all.

- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -

"Go. Away. Kyouko." This was the first time that the red haired lancer had seen her friend looking really close to a zombie. The blue haired crusader's eyes were hollow and lacked of sleep. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were disheveled but she didn't care. Her glare could easily burn a hole in the ozone layer.

Sakura Kyouko laughed despite the situation. She kind of missed the other girl and had to stop herself from crushing her into a hug. "What? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"What. Do. You. Want?" Sayaka gritted her teeth in annoyance. Why does the other girl have to keep coming to her room and disturb her peace that was hanging by a thread? Her facade was slowly crumbling whenever she was around the other girl and she didn't want that. She had to pretend that she didn't like—

Miki Sayaka froze when the other girl wordlessly caressed the side of her face and brushed her stray bangs away from her eyes. Her face grew hot. "I just came to check on you..." The blue haired Puella mumbled something incoherently when the other girl grinned, her fang briefly showing. "Are you alright?"

The taller Puella Magi yelped when she was sent flying and her back painfully slammed to the wall. "That was for getting too close to me." Sayaka frowned when she heard the other girl's infuriated train of curses. The girl simply stood and dusted herself. "Do that again and God only knows what I'll do to you—"

Before Sayaka could blink, she was lifted from her bed and found herself staring at her friend's intense bloodshot eyes. Kyouko held the other girl by the collar, effectively choking her, and snarled. "I do one good thing and this is the thanks that I get? If ya would've wanted to die then you should have just said so! I can definitely help you with that!"

Sayaka laughed out loud despite herself which caught the other girl off-guard. She was having trouble breathing but the laughter simply erupted from within her. Did she finally lose her sanity? "I appreciate the sentimentality K-y-o-u-k-o but you are too late for that! We're already dead! Ever since we contracted with that demon, we were already gone from this world! Don't you get it?" She was unceremoniously dropped to the floor with a loud thud and wheezed for air.

Kyouko turned around and went to the door. "You're hopeless Sayaka... and here I thought that I could save you— I really care about you but you don't! That's too bad. Good luck with your pathetic excuse for a life—" Her voice reached absolute zero but her eyes were burning with unspoken passion when she looked at the helpless girl on the floor. "Next time we meet, make sure your ready for the biggest beating of your life 'coz I will personally end your misery! Bet on it!"

The door slammed with such intensity, one would think that it would've destroyed the hinges or the frame, and the blue haired girl's bedroom grew silent once more.

Tears blurred Miki Sayaka's vision as the black mass that swirled inside her Soul Gem grew.

- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -

"I'm back..." The blonde hostess was gazing at the stars from her balcony when she felt her friend wrap her arms around her waist and buried her face in her hair. She smiled inwardly and rested her hands on top of her friend's arms and leaned back.

"Welcome back... Have you eaten already?" The taller girl mumbled something but Mami got distracted by the fingers that were now dancing just above her abdomen. She giggled. "Kyouko, that tickles... stop it."

The red haired girl did not stop what she was doing but instead slid one of hands under her hostess' shirt. The blonde protested at the sudden intrusion and tried squirming out of her friend's embrace but the other girl locked her in place with her other arm. Then, the buttons on her nightshirt were slowly opened, one by one, which exposed her upper body to the cold night wind.

"K-y-o-u-k-o..." Mami breathed. "W-what a-are you d-doing? Stop—" A moan escaped her lips before she could swallow it when the other girl's hands went upwards. "Why are you doing this?"

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you've wanted all along M-a-m-i...?" Kyouko drawled in the blonde's ear which earned a shiver from the older Puella Magi.

The blonde musketeer was about to retort when she was interrupted by the feeling of the other girl's lips on hers. Her wish that day was suddenly fulfilled. The red haired lancer was angrily kissing her and was pouring out all of her frustrations on the poor older girl. Wha_—_

Tears slid her face; no it wasn't tears of joy, as she tried to get the other girl off of her even though it was futile since she was still trapped. Every speckle of willpower crumbled and her resolve was forsaken when the other girl's tongue entered her mouth.

Tomoe Mami surrendered herself to her fantasies and she was carried inside _their _room like a bride on her honeymoon.

This was supposed to be a pleasant dream but it was starting to turn into a nightmare...

- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -

A/N: *cough* *cough* Whew... The triangle is out of control! Send back up!

Magister of Discord out!


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore…" The red haired lancer was speaking to the only Puella Magi that wasn't involved in her huge mess, not directly at least. She had messed up big time. Madoka was afraid of her, Sayaka won't see her and Mami won't speak to her. She did a sideways glance to check the other girl's reaction. "I want to go back to the way things were before…"

She adjusted her glasses that were peacefully sitting above the bridge of her nose. She really wanted to gloat at the other girl and reminded her that she was already given several warnings in the past but she chose to keep her mouth shut. It was best to remain neutral for now.

"This is seriously messed up…" The lancer pounded the nearest wall and created a small crater. Blood trickled from the skin that got peeled off from her knuckles but she didn't mind it. It didn't hurt at all.

Homura stared at her fellow Puella in polite indifference. The stoic black haired girl remained silent as the red-head began to recount what had caused the huge rift between herself and the other Puella Magi.

Red, Yellow and Blue V by Magister of Discord

_"N-no! This isn't r-right! Please s-stop! Stop—" Her cries were muffled by a pair of forceful lips who swallowed each syllable that spilled from her mouth. With a half-groan, she tried to push the red haired girl away from her but was unable to do so; she was trapped under a pair of strong arms. "N-no! You don't w-want th-this! St-stop! Plea—"_

_She was shoved to the bed, her reflex too encumbered to allow her to react, and was trapped again by the other girl's body weight. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes when the other girl held her in place with one hand and the other hand went to the opening of her night shirt. Without a second thought, her night shirt was torn in the center; the torn piece was haphazardly cast to the floor. She tried to scream in protest but it was covered once more by the other girl's lips._

_Something warm tried to enter her mouth and her world was already spinning with all the blood rushing to her head. A split-second later, she opened her mouth to allow the foreign object to pass through. She soon found herself being cuddled by the other girl's tongue._

_The arm that was pinning her in place began to trace abrupt patterns on her now exposed flesh; the fingers began dancing on top of the area between her stomach and chest. Before she was able to quell her unwanted desire, a moan escaped her lips as a feeling, akin to excitement, suddenly flooded her senses. Crystalline liquid was now flowing freely from her eyes._

_She tried fighting her assailant again. She summoned her waning strength to attempt to shove the other girl and hopefully be able to roll out of the bed and escape her cruel fate. Unfortunately, setting her captor free was far from the other girl's mind; not until she was done with her anyway._

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica –_

"Would you believe it? I forced myself on her for damn's sake!" Kyouko Sakura bitterly laughed as she paused to control the pain that she felt in her chest. She spared another look at the other girl.

The black haired girl's face was unreadable but she did not judge the other. The lancer continued with her rambling.

"I felt that I had not only violated her physically…" She wiped the blood from her hand in her battle jacket. "It was horrible… I never dreamt of committing such sacrilege."

Homura looked like she was really bored but she had asked something just to prove that she was paying attention. "Why didn't you stop when you knew what you were doing was clearly against her will?"

The lancer gaped at her, too shocked to answer the least expected question. Why didn't she stop?

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica –_

_Cool air attacked her slightly undressed state and she was supposed to feel cold but she felt the complete opposite. Whatever was happening to her did make her shiver and it was not from the night wind. Her body seemed to reach a high temperature that was not normal for most people, like dancing flames that pooled from her stomach and fanned out towards her whole body. Then again, they weren't normal girls anymore._

_Her negative reactions to the whole situation only served to strengthen the burning passion that the other girl was brewing. Passion, unlike any other, began to surge and threatened to consume the both of them with each second that passed. Her toes unintentionally curled at the surge of pleasure that washed her body when the other girl's fingers trailed lower. She quivered like a leaf and could only utter the other girl's name in ecstasy. Heaven was a few inches within reach but now, paradise was suddenly lost._

_Her eyes were now burning with a combination of white-hot pleasure and something unexpected...it was like fury. Nothing made sense anymore and she began to question what she did to deserve such treatment and why she even enjoyed it._

_Blinking back her tears again, Tomoe Mami wished that she could wake up from this waking nightmare. Her descent to despair was getting way faster than she had first expected._

___- Puella Magi Madoka Magica –_

"I was angry. I mean really angry. Rage was the only thing that I felt at that moment." Kyouko frowned at her answer; of course, that wasn't just the reason.

"I had an argument with Sayaka before going back to Mami's place." She gritted her teeth again. "The girl was being impossible like always and I was just offering assistance since that pink-head had requested me to look after her best friend."

At the mention of the Madoka, the bespectacled girl's expression shifted but she smoothly masked it behind her poker face and gestured for the other girl to continue.

"I had never felt so mad at that time. I didn't know what came over me… It was like I was stupidly wishing for something to happen between me and that girl— I mean, never mind." A blush spread across the taller girl's face at the slip but it quickly changed to a scowl after a few seconds. "Pretend you didn't hear that."

"Right…" The other girl slowly nodded in agreement.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica –_

_The taller Puella Magi suddenly stopped her assault on the older girl. The lack of lighting effectively hid her facial expression, making it harder to read her next move. She was breathing too hard, her heart pounding harder. She partially lifted herself from the other girl, her back arching inwards to make room for the other girl underneath._

_The other girl blinked at the action that was done by the taller girl. The tears stopped flowing from her warm eyes. No one dared to move at that moment._

_The girl-on-top gritted her teeth and rolled out of bed. She began to pick up her discarded clothing and mumbled soft curses as she went along._

_Her gaze kept the older Puella Magi trapped in bed but she seemed to be saying 'You're welcome to run away now' in her thoughts. She was giving the other girl a chance to be free before she could further lead the two of them down the depths of hell with the act that she was about to commit, again._

_If her father could see her now, what would he say? Would he look at her and shake his head? Or would he approve and celebrate his favorite daughter's induction into the adult world?_

_The red haired girl shook her head to clear her muddled mind. Why did she do it? Her friend didn't deserve to be treated in the way that she had just accomplished. After all, kindness was the only thing that the other girl had given her and how did she repay that? She was fed, sheltered and cared for as if she was family. The other girl lo— held affection for her. She should have been ashamed. Heck, she should have killed herself._

_Her attention was brought by the sound of her name being moaned by the older girl. "Don't leave me please..."The blonde girl, already out of bed and had approached her from behind, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back, her well-endowed chest crushing against her bare back; action spoke louder than words._

_Why can't she just forget everything that happened tonight? Why can't she just bury this wretched memory and start anew?_

___- Puella Magi Madoka Magica –_

"…Sorry to interrupt but are you almost done?" Homura braced herself for the sudden negative outburst that would surely come with her rude question. She had been raised well but she had her limits. She lost count of how many times she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the other girl's story.

Kyouko simply glared at her when she had paused her storytelling. She fumbled with something she had hid in her battle jacket. She fished out an apple and offered it to the bored girl.

Homura politely declined the offered food and sighed since she already knew the answer to her question.

The taller Puella Magi shrugged and took a bite out the apple and continued with her tale.

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

_"Damn it Mami! Don't make this harder than it already is!" The taller Puella clenched her fist. "I don't deserve your kindness... not after everything that I've done to you."_

_"Shhh... Hush, my dear. I know that you didn't mean it..." The older Puella smiled sadly, "I forgive you. You don't have to worry about it..."The arms tightened around her._

_"Why...? How can you be like this even when I treated you lower than... dirt?" The last part was said too low but it was still heard by the other girl since the room was deathly silent save for their labored breathing._

_"It's because I l-love you, silly..." The taller girl's body shook after hearing those words. Her disbelief disabled her thought process. "Don't you feel the same way?"_

_Sakura Kyouko did not give her answer out loud. She didn't need to. They both knew the answer to all the unspoken questions that swarmed the two of them._

_"You love her right...?" It was supposed to be a question but it sounded like a statement. The cold air that blew around them grew warmer as the room was filled with tension._

_"I— don't know..." The taller girl lamely admitted. What she felt for a certain Puella Magi was still uncertain. What she can assure herself for now is that she felt something for the blue-haired crusader that led her to commit something that was supposed to be unforgivable. Frustration, maybe?_

_Whatever the taller girl was battling at the moment, it seemed to defeat her. She silently wished that she was battling witches instead. She would rather get hurt physically than to have her feelings be affected._

_Unable to handle the heavy atmosphere, the taller girl transformed into her battle jacket and fled the older girl's bedroom through the same way that she had come in. Her tears blinded her but it did not hinder her from getting as far away as possible from the other girl._

_For the first time in her life, Kyouko Sakura had felt her soul being ripped apart._

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica -_

"…and that's what happened. Hope you didn't fall asleep at the good parts." Kyouko chuckled sarcastically. The other girl finally rolled her eyes in response.

"Right… And you have managed to kill exactly seven minutes and thirty-one seconds off my life and you know how precious time is for me..." The black haired girl's lips slightly twitched upwards but her tone was serious.

"Uh-huh." Kyouko swallowed her fourth apple. "And that's why I came to you in the first place."

Homura sighed. "…Let me guess, you need help correcting your mistake and you magically realized that I was the best candidate to help you?"

"Damn right you are!" Kyouko flashed her wild grin as she nonchalantly tossed the apple core over her shoulders. "You can use your time magic to reset everything!"

Homura's brow furrowed in thought. "And why would I agree to help you? What's in it for me?"

Kyouko suddenly invaded the other girl's personal space. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. "I don't know… A kiss maybe or something more…?"

Akemi Homura's face became hot and she lost her composure for a second. The other girl clutched her stomach and doubled over in laughter.

The taller girl ceased her laughter when she felt the tip of a fully-automatic rifle poke at the back of her head. "I was just joking you know…" she mumbled in defense.

"And I'm not?" Homura raised one of her eyebrows.

Seconds burned into minutes. Neither girl moved from their position. The lancer was sitting cross-legged on the concrete floor while the weapon was still trained at the back of her head by the bespectacled girl.

Kyouko sighed and raised her hands in mock-surrender. "Fine. Kill-joy…" Why does this scenario seem familiar? Weird.

Homura had stored her weapon inside her magical shield and allowed the other Puella Magi to stand. Kyouko dusted herself before turning around to leave and muttered an apology to the time-traveller.

The red-head had already taken a few steps when she was stopped by a single sentence from the other girl, it surprised both of them.

"I'll do it…"

_- Puella Magi Madoka Magica –_

A/N: I think I'm going to be sick. I need to get off this rollercoaster. One moment please.

Magister of Discord out!


	6. Chapter 6

People say that we have to keep living and never dwell in the past. They also say that we have to keep moving forward, even if we can't move anymore. They would tell you to never pretend — even for a little while — that everything is perfect in our own little world.

_Close your eyes and make a wish upon a star..._

That is because — they say — we have to _open_ our hearts and minds to reality.

_Or you may form a contract with me..._

Then again, merely existing in a world where witches prey on your life forces or cute little demons form contracts with you in exchange for a single wish wasn't supposed to be possible. Oh right. And so is preventing the world from coming to an ungodly end. That was also supposed to be not possible.

_In exchange for your soul..._

Worry not for the end of the world will not happen till Walpurgisnacht Night. Fear not as well for we can rest all of our hopes on the rickety shoulders of an equally frail schoolgirl. People, we are all going to die if we do not put our faith in _her._

Saving the world is never an easy job, especially if you're Akemi Homura.

Facing a lifetime of never-ending cycles — or time loops if you please — where you always lose in the end is a harder job.

And, always losing the only person you have cared for to an absurd wish — that would surely backfire later — in the end is the hardest.

Welcome to the life of a Puella Magi.

Red, Yellow and Blue VI by Magister of Discord

"Are you sure about this?" a cute bunny-looking creature approached the purple Puella as she picked up the grief seed that was left by some inferior witch, who was felled by her tirade of explosions. The girl really liked to go out with a _BANG!_ despite her weak-looking appearance.

Akemi Homura pocketed the grief seed and sighed as she spotted the _vile _bunny-looking creature. "What do you mean, Kyuubey?" she kept her tone as emotionless as possible. Bad things happen whenever the vile animal-like being takes interest in what she does.

The Incubator hopped on her left shoulder and rested there. "…your plan. Are you sure that it's going to work?" Homura fished for the grief seed in her pocket and idly played with it, trying to ignore the meddling creature to no avail.

_Of course it will. _The schoolgirl allowed herself another full minute of silence before she carefully answered Kyuubey. "We will never know the answer to your question if we do not give what I have in mind a try." She sighed once more in annoyance when the Incubator nuzzled her neck.

"I don't know about that—" Homura was known for being very reserved and patient at all times.

"...That's none of your business, Kyuubey..." On the other hand, the Incubator was known for being such an annoying pest.

"I just hope that you will succeed this time, lest you will allow for Kaname Madoka to fall once more..." Homura clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in response. _You're not going to bring Madoka into the picture again._

Kyuubey's crimson eyes blinked twice before its body hopped off the girl's shoulder. It waved its tail for a few seconds before settling for a curl around its body, forming a 'barrier' against the Puella's possible outburst. Its ears perked up at the sound of a weapon being drawn out of the bespectacled girl's time shield.

"...never say _her_ name again." A single gunshot was the last thing that the Incubator heard.

_— Puella Magi Madoka Magica —_

"This sucks..." Another Puella was facing her demons as she walked the dark streets of their town. She continually kicked an empty tin can as she strode on the open road. "...my life's such a mess..."

Her stomach growled and she cursed. She ignored it — that was a first — but her hunger persisted until it defeated her in the end. She took out a light snack from her side pocket and tore through the wrapper with her teeth.

"...Homura should've been here ages ago." The girl grumbled as she spitted the wrapper onto the dirt road leading to the train station.

Her body went on autopilot as she ingested the chocolate-covered bread sticks She mechanically opened and closed her mouth, her tongue tasted paradise but she felt like she was in the abyss. Maybe if she checked her Soul Gem, it would also be as black as the starless night sky.

"Hey, dad... do you still watch over your princess?" She kicked another small piece of thrash that was in her way. "...can you bear to see how much she has suffered?"

"...how dare you talk about suffering... you are not the one who has suffered..."A sarcastic chuckle filled the Puella's ears. The sound was familiar, eerie yet alluring to the ears.

Sakura Kyouko shivered at the knowledge that she was no longer alone. She spun around to face the intruder—

—just in time to feel intense pain erupt from her right cheek. Something solid had hit her and sent her flying a few meters and straight to the barrels by the railroad before she got knocked out.

She didn't have a chance to properly see her _companion_.

_— Puella Magi Madoka Magica —_

_Anything is possible..._

_I just have to trust and put on a little faith..._

_I'm going to save you Madoka..._

Homura faced herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection and wondered if her plan would really work tonight. The stakes against her were really high and time is of the essence. She only has one shot at this; failure would create another huge rift in the time fabric. But if she succeeds, that will be the first time that she will be able to openly edit the existence of the other Puellae in their parallel dimensions; a power that should only be reserved for a god alone.

She glanced at one of the clocks that were magically suspended in air. It read 7:30 in the evening. She should meet up with Kyouko at the train station within the hour and brief her about their _plan._

_If I do this right, she will no longer need to form a contract with Kyuubey. _Her spirit was reinvigorated at the thought of finally saving her precious Madoka. "I can do this..." She checked her magical shield to make sure that its power will be enough for her and the other Puella to make a jump into the time fabric to rewrite the course of history and the existence of the Puella system.

Lastly, she fixed the position of her glasses and did a mental checklist of the things that were needed to be accomplished that night. She cleaned her Soul Gem with the latest Grief Seed that she recovered. She turned off the lights and closed the door to her apartment.

Her phone rang, she fished it from her battle jacket pocket. The screen displayed a certain pink haired girl's name. The time Puella Magi answered the call with a tiny smile. "Hello. This is Akemi Homura speaking—"

Her knuckles turned white when she heard what the other girl had to tell her.

_— Puella Magi Madoka Magica —_

"I'm really s-sorry for b-bothering y-you at this time Homura-chan!" the pink haired girl was crying when her bespectacled friend found her. "I t-tried really h-hard to stop h-her... but she was really scary a-and..." the smaller girl cried harder when her friend hugged her.

"Shh... it is alright... please tell me what happened Kaname-san..." Akemi Homura's heart softened whenever this certain girl was with her. After all, she wouldn't even be a Puella if not for this pink haired schoolgirl.

"Sayaka started telling me about her regrets..." Madoka swallowed her sobs and settled for listening at the assuring heartbeat of the other girl. "...Sh-she s-said that she really l-lo-liked Kyouko-san... but she broke her heart..." The pink haired sniffed twice before continuing. "She-she said that Kyouko-san chose Mami-san over her..." The Puella was silent as she listened to the smaller girl in her arms.

Homura already had an overall idea of the situation since she spoke to Kyouko just the other night but she allowed the pinkette to retell the story to her. "...a-and then... just now... she told me that she'll be visiting Kyouko-san again..." Madoka held the other girl's jacket in her fists. "...and she told me that she will... t-take her o-out... then she'll go after Mami-san next..."

Homura flinched when the other girl started sobbing harder this time. "...what should we d-do? I do-don't want Sayaka-chan to hurt anyone... not even herself..." The Puella answered by rubbing the crying girl's back and whispered words of comfort.

"I'll handle this Kaname-san..." The pink haired girl looked at her, Madoka's gaze met with her own. They stared at each other for a while; both were locked in some form of a trance. Without any trace of hesitation, Homura laid a kiss on the other girl's forehead. "...I promise."

_— Puella Magi Madoka Magica —_

_Ugh... what happened? _Sakura Kyouko rubbed the sore side of her face and lifted herself from the cold ground. She looked at her surroundings and tried to recall the recent events before she woke up in pain. "Ow... what had hit me anyway?"

As if on cue, the eerie chuckle had filled the air once more. The red haired Puella quickly took out her Soul Gem and transformed into her battle jacket before any additional hurt could be accomplished tonight. She gripped her spear tightly and scanned the area for the source. The sound was really getting on her nerves, kind of like how a certain blue-haired girl does whenever they cross paths.

She froze for a second — fear and guilt vanished into thin air — before rage overcame her when the owner of the horrible sound, her _companion,_ stepped out to face her and smiled. "Such a wonderful night we are having, isn't that right Kyouko?" The other Puella's normally white cape was bloodstained and her eyes were almost gone, having sunk into her face and her demeanor was wrinkled at the same time with anguish and hatred. The sword was tainted maliciously with a dark swirl of aura.

"What the f—" Kyouko barely had time to raise her spear and block the other girl's sword. The blue-haired girl's speed and strength had dramatically improved. "Damn it Sayaka! Have you lost your mind?!" Blow after blow met her spear; each attack was more powerful than the previous. The lancer was showing great effort just to keep herself from harm's way. "Stop this nonsense before you get hurt!"

The swordswoman paused for a moment to look straight at the other girl's eyes, piercing her soul as well. "You suddenly care for me now? How wonderful! The mighty Kyouko who doesn't give a damn cares for me?" She charged at the struggling lancer who was sweating like crazy while she didn't break any sweat yet. "But you're still wrong about suffering. You do not know what suffering is... but you don't have to worry... for I can show you true suffering, Kyouko..."

Sayaka swung her sword once more. Her weapon seemed to grow in size for every successful attack she had made. The other girl sidestepped to the left to avoid her earth-shattering blow. She smiled again and spun to land another strike. Kyouko tried to block once more but the combined forces numbed her hands and her spear was sent flying in a few seconds. Sayaka kicked the unarmed Puella, sending the latter to the ground once more.

"Shall we enjoy the night together, Kyouko?"

_— Puella Magi Madoka Magica —_

"I already told you that your plan might fail, Homura..." The Incubator didn't survive the headshot but it was still able to regenerate itself in the form of another copy; similar to a clone. It tilted its head to the side and stared at the form of the Time Puella Magi and her pink haired friend. "...when are you ever going to learn?"

"I also told you to stop involving yourself in my personal affairs, Kyuubey..." The bespectacled girl's voice held no trace of emotion, the girl in her arms flinched at the sudden change in her friend. "Would you like another shot in the head as well?"

The vile creature blinked at the empty threat and tilted its head to the opposite side. "That is true... but I must inform you that the probable success rate of your so-called plan is bordering really close on negative. You wouldn't be able to rewrite what will happen in the succeeding days... much less rewrite what had already happened. Not without divine intervention anyway, I must add."

Homura gritted her teeth. The Incubator was right but she still has to hold onto the minuscule sliver of hope that is precariously hanging on a metaphorical cliff. She was about to retort but Kyuubey interrupted her.

"The outcome will never change no matter what you do. It will end tragically for everyone... especially for her" It gestured to Madoka who shivered involuntarily. "...as well as for your other _friends..._ Remember that your fates have been decided right from the beginning... they will never change. That is really boring, I tell you..."

Homura tried to pull out a weapon from her shield to silence the demon in front of her; but she and her friend were paralyzed by the sound of someone screaming in excruciating pain. The Incubator remained indifferent and stared at the purple Puella Magi.

"...so would you like to watch Romeo and Juliet kill each other instead?"

_— Puella Magi Madoka Magica —_

A/N: I'm back?! I am really sorry about the uber-late update. Kyuubey?! You're not supposed to appear till the next chapter...

Never mind. Enjoy the show for now everyone!

Magister of Discord out!


End file.
